Dragon Ball : A Saiyan's Red Blood
by Zea-SSJ5
Summary: Earth and its entire people will be destroyed... They must destroy the Demons, before it’s to late... The Chosen One will come to fight with the universes Savior... Zea the Saiyan child... Goku the Savior... His return... The next level... Super Saiyan
1. Prologue

Ok, the idea struck me at least a year and a half ago and I'm finally writing it. I have posted part before but took it down quickly. Now it's been improved with a better story line, which is must different that the last. You'll see how it's different after a chapter or two into the good part  
  
DRAGON BALL: A SAIYAN'S RED BLOOD  
  
PROLOGUE...  
  
I felt like I was running to keep up with my fast walking older brothers. Goshenn,  
  
the youngest of my older twin brothers was the first to notice I was breathing hard. He  
  
stopped and a second later my oldest brother, Trunks Jr. stopped just ahead of him. I  
  
caught up and rested my hands on my knees and trying to catch my slowly returning  
  
breath. "You ok?" he asked as he took a step toward me. I nodded, still breathing hard.  
  
He walked over to me and put his arm around my neck and lifted my up onto his high  
  
shoulders. I laid my head on top of his and smiled mouthing a simple "Thank you." to  
  
him. We headed over to the park bench where Dad and Mom sat. Goshenn sat me down  
  
next to Mom and nodded his head to Dad who then looked at me with concern in his  
  
eyes, he always did. It was that, I'm sorry for you, look. I hated it. Grandpa Vegeta didn't  
  
look at me like that though. He kept his cold eyes always; he said a kept fire in mine. I  
  
never knew what he meant, but soon enough I would. I looked up to my mother. "Mama,  
  
when are we going home?" "In a minute or two." She answered. I nodded and watched  
  
the ducklings swim with their mother across the pond ahead. "Come on Zea, time to go."  
  
My father said as he stood up. I hopped from the edge of the bench to the ground and my  
  
mom grabbed her bag from behind her feet and stood up as well. We all walked over to  
  
the dark blue air car, my brothers following. Mom and Dad got up front and me and my  
  
brothers got in back. I couldn't wait till we got home, Grandpa said he would train with  
  
me again and build my strength up. I loved training with grandpa. He always treated me  
  
as an equal, not a child who has some breathing problems. He always treats me like an  
  
adult even if I'm 10. He said I've gotten very strong over the years. He also said my  
  
strength gets a boost due to my tail too. I don't know why I have it, but it's there. My  
  
grandpa has one too. He says it because of our heritage, "What's that?" I'd ask. "When  
  
your older." He'd say. My brothers said the tail I got was pure luck alone. Why? I  
  
shrugged off the thought. I pulled into the huge parking lot of Capsule Corp. where my  
  
house was. Dad was the President. As soon as I got out I saw Grandpa flying over from  
  
the back. I waved my arms in the arm and called to him, "Hey Grandpa!" he landed a  
  
second later. "Vegeta, be careful with her." Mama warned. It got annoying so I just rolled  
  
my eyes. "I'll take care of the brat, Pan." He said as I tried to fly up to his side, so far I'd  
  
only be able to hover but today a felt confident and tried to go farther but it was in vain.  
  
"Good try." My dad said to cheer me up from not be able to yet. Vegeta but me on his  
  
shoulders and we flew to the gravity room out back. "Vegeta! Don't you dare turn that  
  
think up over 100g's!!" my mom yelled to us as we took off. We ignored her warnings  
  
we took off to train. I had to change first though. It was into a black fighting gi with the  
  
name "ZEA" printed across the front in bold white letters. I tried the white belt around  
  
my waist as I walked into the gravity chamber quickly getting used to the heavy 200g's.  
  
Mama would never let me train my grandpa again if I told her. I crouched down into a  
  
fighters stance, so did grandpa. "Ok, Grandpa, remember if I win you've got to tell me  
  
what I want to know, got it?" "That's if you win though, you aren't anywhere never my  
  
level yet brat." He said as he bore the same smirk over his face as he had all his life. I  
  
bore a smirk as well, but one that looked more like one I had seen my other grandpa wear  
  
in a picture I'd seen once, my Grandpa Goku. "One day Gramps, one of these days I will  
  
just you watch and see." I said and lunged toward him, he easily dodged. I spun on my  
  
heel and put my hands to my side and started my favorite attack, my mom showed it to  
  
me a long time ago. "Ka..." I stared as my grandpa spun to face me "Me... Ha..." he stood  
  
as if to block it. "Me..." the small blue sphere that just formed in my hands grew larger  
  
and my grandpa power up and turned blond. "HA!!!" a yelled as I whipped my arms out  
  
in front straight for my grandpa who took it head on. He was pushed a few feet but had  
  
once again caught my Kamehameha Wave with his bare hands, he threw it back at me  
  
with another blast behind it, a Final Shine. It was supposed to be his ultimate finishing  
  
move but it was easy to deflect, well, to me anyway, my brothers had some trouble and I  
  
don't know about Mom and Dad. I deflected quickly but fell onto one knee my right hand  
  
rested on the smooth white tile on the floor. I breathed harder and harder my grandpa was  
  
standing over me by this time. He just rubbed my hair causing it to stick up more that it  
  
already naturally did. He let out a slight laugh. "One day, one day." He said as he helped  
  
me to my feet. I nodded and laughed too. We smiled as we walked into the large building  
  
known as Capsule Corp. Today was a special day, everyone would be arriving soon. I  
  
smiled at the thought of cake, a big chocolate cake. Yummy! Something was on  
  
grandpa's mind though, I didn't want to ask him though, it look like one of those when  
  
your older you'll find out kind of things so I left it be. I saw some people had already  
  
arrived. "Yah!" I said allowed as I saw it was Uncle Goten and Aunt Bra and my cousin  
  
Gokan. He was about two years older than me. I ran to his side and we wandered off to  
  
play a game or something before the party.  
  
(Narrators POV, yeah that's me!!)  
  
The Saiyan Prince walked to his son's side, a serious expression about his face. Oh,  
  
hey Dad." Trunks said and he turned from hanging I banner on the wall. "Do you think  
  
it's about time we tell your brat?" "I told you, it up to you, you waited with the boys so it  
  
your decision with Zea too." "Yeah, I know but I'm not sure. What do you think?" "I  
  
think it'll hit her like a ton of bricks Dad." He only nodded and went to think on it. Well,  
  
the brat wants to know right? Well duh, she's wanted to know since she was five. Should  
  
I wait a while longer? The boys were told when they were seven, much younger that her.  
  
I guess I owe it to her to tell her. Well, I guess the time has come for our little secret to  
  
come out Z, I hope your ready  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In another dimension, in a world unlike ours lives a race of powerful worriers, with one  
  
think on mind, revenge. Anger towards a being of unparallel power, a Saiyan named  
  
Goku. The king of this world, King Akuuru has begun a plan to destroy all living  
  
Saiyans, full blooded or not. They are a threat to his plan, a plan to rule all in his large  
  
path. His demon eyes are set onto the strongest living Saiyan, Vegeta which he sees  
  
though a large crystal ball before him. "Vegeta, your death is in hand my filthy Saiyan  
  
friend. You and your family will soon know a demons wrath."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
What's this secret, who are these demons, what's the party for. Well, you'll find out next time. See ya!! 


	2. Chapter One

DRAGON BALL: A SAIYAN'S RED BLOOD  
  
CHAPTER ONE...  
  
I was talking with Gokan, my cousin who's 12 now. Today was his birthday, that's  
  
why we were throwing a party. He looked just like a picture I'd seen of my Grandpa  
  
Goku, except he had blue eyes. "Hey, Gokan. Want to spar with me later on?" I asked  
  
putting my hands behind my head. He gave a slight laugh and flexed his arm a bit. "I  
  
doubt you could take me on!" he said as a joke. "But, if you're fine with losing I just I  
  
could." "Very funny Gokan." I said pushing him a bit. We both laughed and then I  
  
sighed. "What's up?" he asked seeing me caught up in thought. "Oh, nothin' just  
  
thinking." "About what?" "Oh, never mind. Come one, lets go find the cake!!" I said  
  
turning to the house. Gokan followed and gave a laugh. We ran the rest of the way, him  
  
beating me of course. Gokan wandered into the kitchen and I looked around outside. A  
  
few more people had arrived. Yamcha, Krillin, 18, and Marron. Oolong and Master Roshi  
  
had made it too. He was an annoying old perv, always staring at Grandma and Mama and  
  
Aunt Bra and 18. Today it was at Mama. I watched him for a minute to see what would  
  
happen. Mama was setting up a banner really high and Roshi was standing under her  
  
looking up her shorts. She noticed quickly. She landed in front of him and he got a smack  
  
across the face for his trouble. He sat on the grass holding the side of his face, which now  
  
bore Mom's red handprint. I only laughed and walked over to Grandma Videl and tugged  
  
on her pants leg. "Hey sweetie. You need anything?" she asked. "Can I have some cake?"  
  
I asked in my sweetest voice. "Sorry hunny. We have to wait until everyone gets here."  
  
"Ok." I said sadly. She bent down a whispered to me "There's I box of cookies under the  
  
sink." She said with a wink. I smiled the famous Son smile and thanked her and ran off to  
  
tell Gokan. "There are cookies under sink." I blurted out as I rounded the corner." He  
  
nodded and ran over reaching in. He pulled out a bag of Oreo's and sat on the floor. I sat  
  
next to him and he ripped open the bag. He reached in grabbing 4 or 5 cookies. I reached  
  
in getting 4. I twisted off the tops and licked out the icing first, Gokan just plopped the  
  
whole thing in his mouth. We sat there eating for a little while talking about thinks like  
  
training and me tricking him into showing me how to do a Big Band Attack, which he  
  
mastered about 3 years ago. Uncle Goten rounded the corned calling our names knowing  
  
just were we would be have the Son blood after all. "Gokan, Zea. Come on, the party  
  
staring with out you." He said walking over and messing up both of our hair. He pushed  
  
Gokan forward a little bit. "Come on birthday boy, time to see your stuff." He said  
  
leading us out side. Gokan stepped out first sending cheers from the everyone out side. I  
  
only clapped as I followed him out. The party was just like all the others. Those with the  
  
Son family blood stuffing their faces, Grandpa oven on the corner, Yamcha and Krillin  
  
manning the grills, my grandma's making tons of food, Uncle Goten betting Goshenn, his  
  
look-a-like nephew to an eating contest. I wander over to watch. "This is gonna be  
  
interesting." I said to myself sitting two seats away from Uncle Goten. Krillin was  
  
teamed up with Goten and Yamcha with Goshenn. Uncle Goten and reached deep into his  
  
pocket and fished out fifty bucks! Goshenn pulled a measly fifteen from his pocket. He  
  
laid it in a pile with uncle Goten's. in front of each of them was a large plate pile to the  
  
top with 30 juicy burgers with the works. "Alright you two," I said "On my mark. 5... 4...  
  
3... 2..." They reached their hands out and open their mouths wide. ...1! GO!!" I yelled  
  
and they started piling burger after burger into the mouths that lead into two bottomless  
  
pits they called stomachs. I sighed as it watched for about I minute. Goshenn and Goten  
  
shoved the last in at the same time. Goshenn beat the table swallowing hard about a  
  
millisecond before his Uncle. He couldn't stand the fact of losing, especially to his own  
  
nephew. That proved his bloodline. I clapped loudly and reached out to rise his arm into  
  
the air in victory. "Yah, Goshenn!" I yelled out as everyone joined in. He just smiled and  
  
let the applause flow over him. Once it died down we stared getting set for opening his  
  
presents and eating the cake, yum. We were all seated around the table except for  
  
grandpa Vegeta. Gokan sat at the head next to him was Grandpa Gohan. He was smiling  
  
but there was a bit of worry over his face. Aunt Bra rounded the corner rolling a cart with  
  
a large chocolate cake on it. It read "HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOKAN!!!" It had 12 red and  
  
white candles one it all lit and ready for his wish. Oh how I wanted that wish I knew just  
  
what a wanted. To meet my Grandpa and Find out the secret I knew was being kept from  
  
me. And why I was so different from all the other kids. Oh how I wanted to know. I just  
  
sighed and smiled as we began to sing. "Happy birthday to you! Happy..." we were cut  
  
off by my brothers bad singing "You live in I zoo. You look like a monkey and you..."  
  
now they were cut off by Mom. She had appeared as fast as lightning before them  
  
causing them to freeze. "Boys!!" she said in an irritated voice with a gruff smirk to  
  
follow. "Apologize!" she said crossing her arms and tapping her foot. They only ducked  
  
their heads and said sorry and sat down. God, I thought, Mom could use an attitude  
  
adjustment sometimes. I coved my face and blushed in embarrassment. Everyone looked  
  
on and let out a sigh and continued. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you.  
  
Happy birthday dear Gokan. Happy birthday to you." "Make a wish hunny." Bra said  
  
with a smile. He closed his eyes tight. What would be his wish? Super strength? A  
  
girlfriend? A passing grade in math? Probably all three. The though made we want to  
  
chuckle. I held it back. He snapped his eyes open and blew hard blowing out every  
  
candle. I remember about six months ago at my party in October, I could only get out  
  
seven candles. We all cheered except Grandpa Gohan who was in thought. What was it?  
  
This was a time for fun. Gokan barely noticed. He pick up a knife from the table and  
  
lifted it up to cut the cake. Grandpa looked off into the east. The sky was blackening,  
  
probably a storm but he kept watching it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Far east of Capsule Corp. within the mist of a storm lay hundreds of dead bodies. In the  
  
center of the storm stood a giant shield-shaped portal. it was spilling hundreds of six-foot  
  
demons from the inside to our world. They all lined up in attention. 750 demons stood  
  
there. A small part of the demon army in dimension eight, World of the Demons. The last  
  
demon to reveal itself from deep within its confines was a huge 13-foot beast. It had red  
  
flesh and scales tight around his body, he wore a dark black armor and at his side was I  
  
long sword made a kachine (if you don't know according to Supreme Kai it is the hardest  
  
metal in the universe). He gave a growl at the site of this mud ball of a planet. "Alright  
  
troops!" he boomed to the demons below. "You know you mission, find and destroy all  
  
living Saiyan filth on this planet." The troops saluted their Lt., Camander. He nodded and  
  
the angry demons flew and ran off to the coordinates. Their main target, the Prince of the  
  
Saiyans. Camander flew off behind them slower so he could see the prince in pieces  
  
when he got there. "Vegeta," he said to himself, "I will enjoy eating you and picking my  
  
teeth with your fragile bones." Then he let out a maniacal laugh and left the site of Mt.  
  
Paoz, the now burning mountain, once Goku's home, and the site of death due to the  
  
demons.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So, now the demons are on earth heading straight for our prince and the rest of our hero's who had arrived for the party. Oh no, how strong are these things?!?! 


	3. Chapter Two

DRAGON BALL: A SAIYAN'S RED BLOOD  
  
CHAPTER TWO...  
  
Grandpa Gohan jumped out of his chair with out warning. Gokan dropped the knife  
  
from his hand and it clanked against the table. "Something's out there." He said as he  
  
intently watched the storm. The smell of smoke and fire had arisen into the air suddenly.  
  
Vegeta was sitting straight up now trying to since any life force in that direction higher  
  
than that of the normal human. His eyes snapped wide as he felt the power. NO, it wasn't  
  
a large power but there were hundreds of them. "Woman! Take the wake and get inside!  
  
NOW!!" he screamed. Everyone did as he said. They ran inside only to be thrown a few  
  
feet and land trembling on the ground. I was laying next to Uub's son, Ryan. Before us  
  
stood the Earth's Special Forces as well as others. Yamcha, Krillin, Tien, Choatzu,  
  
Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, 18, Pan, Gokan, Goshenn, Trunks Jr., Uub, and his son  
  
walked up to his side.(these are all I could remember. If there is more please tell me,  
  
remember Goku and Piccolo are gone.) They all stood in fighter stances and felt for the ki  
  
of the unknown enemy. It was hard to find, not because it was low but because they could  
  
mask it, but not to well. Hundreds of red eyes glowing appeared on the horizon. They  
  
came closer fast, all 750 of them. Each of them had the power of a fully power Frieza.  
  
That was quiet weak but all the same there numbers were high. Everyone inside was  
  
hiding and trembling. I was afraid. What was going on? Should I be out there to help  
  
what ever it is? Should I just run and hind like the child I was? Should I cry in a corner  
  
for it to all stop? No! I had to be brave. All my life I had tried, even if I was hurt. I  
  
stepped forward to fight to. "Zea! Get inside and hide! Now!" my mother yelled as they  
  
drew closer still. "No! I can't, I have to fight." I claimed even though I wanted to run.  
  
"Do it now!!" my dad said as a blast was fired my way. I dodged it and backed away. I  
  
hide near the doorway. Everyone leapt into battle. The demons poured through the hole  
  
the blast had made. Everyone who could go blond had already, well, from what I knew.  
  
They flew in the air blasting the beasts. From the corner of my eyes I saw one crash  
  
through the wall. It got to its feet, unnoticed to turned to me. I backed away then turned  
  
to run. I was face to face with at least 75 of the savage beasts. The one in front said to its  
  
followers "Saiyan." They echoed it and dove at me. I didn't have the time to dodge. I was  
  
flung into a wall rocks smashing my face. I felt the skin rip in several places. The ones  
  
that most hurt were on my right eye and the left side of my face. I felt the red hot liquid  
  
oozing down my face as I moved the rocks aside. I was weak already. I fell onto my face  
  
and passed out  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Narrators pov --- out in the battle  
  


* * *

  
All but a few had been defeated but the battle had dragged on for four hours now.  
  
They were all tired. A lot fighters had passed out. Only Vegeta, 18, Gohan, Pan, and Uub  
  
were still on their feet. They all were panting hard. Vegeta and Gohan were in their SSJ2  
  
states blasting off the last of them. They all dropped to the ground and power down but  
  
there was no time for rest now. Vegeta eyes widened with fear as well as Gohans as they  
  
felt another ki approach. The level was tremendous. Nearly the same as Kakarot's when  
  
he was alive, Vegeta thought. As Vegeta turned his gaze forward with Gohans Pans and  
  
18s, but not Uubs. He had just passed out as well under the stress of the fight and the  
  
wounds on him. Their gaze fell upon a 13-ft demon with tight red skin and scales bound  
  
around his body. He wore black armor and a kind of leather britches. His boot rose to his  
  
knees and from his head jutted 2 long white horns and from his mouth 2 long glistening  
  
canines stuck out, like those of a vampires. This was Camander, the Lt. of the third  
  
quarter of the Demon Army, brother of the King of the Demon World, King Akuuru.  
  
Close combat is his specialty, he also uses the sword of kachine that hangs by his side a  
  
lot as well. He's an exceptional fighter with a power level of nearly 50 million. He  
  
wasted no time attacking our hero's. They all dived into the air and scattered. They all  
  
power up as far at their worn bodies would let them. The closest to Camander was Pan.  
  
All unknown of his powers he shot and electrical beam from his horns straight for Pan.  
  
Sensing in could kill Pan easily 18, the closest to her dived in the way of it. "Pan watch  
  
out!" she yelled. Gohan yelled as well. He feared for his daughters life "18, Pan, move!!"  
  
he said as he pushed the two of them away from the blast figuring the repercussion of the  
  
blast could kill the both of them. He was killed. Gohan fell to the ground, lifeless. He  
  
laid over his daughter's helpless bleeding body. The demon only laughed. 18 was either  
  
dead of dying due to repercussion by now. "Now it's your turn Vegeta!" he said diving at  
  
the stunned prince. He was knocked off guard and thrown several feet through a wall. He  
  
jumped up and flew directly over Zea's head. She slowing came into consciousness. She  
  
shock her head as she saw some man with black hair, red fur around his upper body and a  
  
red tail standing before her. It was Vegeta, only she didn't know it. He was in his Super  
  
Saiyan 4 level. He must be desperate, thought the giant. He dived at the beast only to be  
  
hit with an electrical beam from the demons horns. "Super Destroyer Beam!" he yelled as  
  
he did so. The blast hit him in the chest and surged throughout his entire body. The  
  
demon laughed and said aloud. "Well, Vegeta, it looks like you finally have met your  
  
defeat." He turned and flew off. Vegeta fell fast to the ground as the young girl rose to  
  
her feet.  
  
~~~~~~(Zea's pov  
  


* * *

  
A throbbing pain went through my whole body. My face was burning with pain. I  
  
brought my hand to my face and felt the oozing red liquid fun from my face. I looked  
  
around me. Every wall had crumbled, bodies lay dead near my feet, a puddle of blood  
  
were I was lying was over my clothes. I remembered the last words I had heard before I  
  
was hit, "Saiyan." What was that? I thought, no doubt that was why I was hit, but what  
  
was it? I dropped the thought as I looked around again. I walked with pain in my legs to  
  
where the backyard had been. It was now a charred piece of land with bodies lying,  
  
bleeding all around. I trembled. "Why?" I said in a quiet voice tears beginning to stream  
  
down my face. I couldn't take it. Why did this have to happen, to all of them? My family,  
  
my friends, everyone. I shook my head in disbelief and stepped a few feet back. My eyes  
  
flashed, fire danced in them. "NO! WHY THEM!" I yelled into the angry, smoky wind. It  
  
was followed by a scream of pure rage. My aura danced around me like flames. Thoughts  
  
of death and destruction danced in my head causing me to dig into a deeper rage. Rocks  
  
flew from the ground and I cratered beneath my feet. I didn't care. I only wanted revenge.  
  


* * *

  
What do you think so far? Do you like it? Please say you do, I've only had one person to actually review it so I don't know how I'm doing. Please review. )*: 


End file.
